La leyenda de diamond
by manuel.baezbanda
Summary: Nunca penso ser parte de algo grande, pues solo tiene 14 años, solo queria tener a su amada, como seria el liberador de todos los enderman. Tricrossover o lo que sea De Minecraft; pokemon y Hora de Aventura
1. Chapter 1

" La leyenda del diamante "

Prologo

El mundo pokemon un lugar increible donde las posibilidades son infinitas...

Pero...

que hay mas haya aun de la dimension de giratina.

Hay 2 mundos totalmente distintos al nuestro y a la vez tan unidos como la sangre a nuestras venas.

El Nether

Un lugar parecido al infierno mismo.

Rios de lava y cascadas de la misma estan por doquier

Y 4 ejercitos

Los zombies pigman

Los blazes

Los gasht

Los slime infernales

Todos esperan ser liderados a la victoria

El End

Un lugar sagrado donde solo habitan los Enderman unas creaturas altas negras con ojos morados.

Y su eterno castigador, EL ENDERDRAGON.

es el ser mas poderoso sobre esas dimenciones

y es el que tiene exclavisados a los Enderman.

Por ahora...

La leyenda de Diamante dice:

De entre los hijos predilectores de la colonia oeste un hijo abra de aparecer

su llegada sera tan esporadica que apena se precataran de su existencia

Despues el ire al portal, al portal donde nadia a entrado y tardara 1 año

Y al volver...

Traera al salvador de este lugar

hijo de hombre y mujer el amo del Diamante contemplara el lugar y vencera al exclavisador

pero no vendra solo

su bella damisela la ama del platino vendra con el junto a su leal amigo el fruto de las ostras

Ellos y el ejercito del fuego y oro, destruiran al Dragon juntos a los colores, metales y piedras mas prestigiadas.

La leyenda se cumplira

La leyenda aparecera

Bueno eso tendran que averiguarlo ustedes.

La leyenda del diamante

Estreno 12 de julio del 2013


	2. Amor naciente

La leyenda de Diamond

Capitulo 1

"Un amor naciente y el gran viaje"

Ya era de dia en la region sinnoh, los Starly volaban por todas las plazas, los bidoof salian de sus madrigeras e incluso los wurmple salia de sus escondites.

Era un dia totalmente hermoso, sin embargo habia un lugar algo apagado, era La torre Perdida.

Aquel lugar de reposo de pokemons y humanos, aun muchos se preguntan.

¿Porque un lugar haci daba tanto miedo?

Pues la respuesta yace dentro de la tierra de dicha torre.

En todos los sitios de descanso de muerto hay un portal, un portal que nadie ha visto pero lleva a un lugar escondido y raro.

El End

El End es un lugar donde habitan los Enderman, son unos seres alargados, de color negro y ojos morados que desprenden una especie de flores moradas.

Esos seres tienen la particuliaridad de poder teletransportarse 10 veces mejor que un Abra.

Y tambien es hogar del Enderdragon.

El Enderdragon es un dragon oscuro y con ojos morados casi igual a los enderman

Pero el, los tiene dominados, suprimidos y exclavisados

Pero no todo sera haci porque hoy sera el dia en que la leyenda del End se cumpla y sera inicio de la mas grande aventura.

En las calles del End un Enderman hacecha

Es Dario, un Enderman algo particuliar

Desde niño pudo ver los maltratos del Enderdragon

Huerfano de madre vivio con su padre quien siempre era torturado por todos por el hecho de ser muy podre

El le costada creer que sus mismo familiares lo despreciaban y su gente con las ordes del Enderdragon era humillado hasta que un dia, su padre fue asesinado por su mejor amigo

Alparecer el Enderdragon le ordeno a su amigo que lo matara porque queria ver si era leal a el.

El tuvo que huir de ahi pues sabia que el seria el siguiente

Pero encontro refugio en un templo donde se formo como un Enderman adulto y aprendio muchas cosas

Una de ellas era la profecia del End

El estaba seguro que el podria traer a aquel heroe misterioso y su amada para vencer al Enderdragon

Pero siempre fue tratado de loco

Entonces el salio de aquel templo y fue directo a buscar los extraños portales

y haci es su historia.

Dario: muy bien este es el dia * sacando un reloj* bien a esta hora los guardias no estan tendre suficiente tiempo para entrar

El portal numero 3 estaba bien vigilado al igual que los otros 4 pues, el temor de que el Enderdragon acabara con el fue tal que el no queria que nadie entrara

Dario: ok es la hore

El se teletransporto al lado de la camara de seguridad y la desabilito rapidamente

El sabia mucho de tecnologia pues en el templo habia mucha tecnologia de armas y seguridad.

Dario: ok el portal tiene una clave unica * saca un aparato raro* bien amigo es hora de que hagas tu magia

El introdujo un cable de su aparato a la cerradura y esta empezo a girar y dar muchos digitos

Dario: vamos solo tenemos 5 minutos

Entonces el aparato paro en un numero

441995dyp

Dario: bien no fue tan dificil

Entonces la cerradura se abrio y pudo ver el portal

Dario: ok es hora de entrar

Pero una alarma sono y muchos Enderman aparecieron

Dario: ok esto estara feo

Los guardias solo se enmutaron un raro y lotomaron y lo lansaron al portal

Entonces ellos dijieron

Todos: cumple tu prometido idiota y no vuelvas sin los elegido

Entonces destruyeron el portal y empezaron a romper todo para que pareciera que hubo algo grave y el sujeto murio y el portal tambien se destruyo

Mientras tanto en Sinnoh

En una parte de la ruta 201 un chico de 14 años llamado Diamond Caminaba felizmente con su munchlax al lado

Diamond: Bien lax recuerda el plan

Munchlax: munch

Diamond: Bien iremos con Platina y le daremos este pastel que hicimos para ella por lo de su cumple

Munchlax: munch-lax

Diamond: si jeje nose como se arruino todo jeje

Lo que habia pasado esque en el cumplaños de Platina, Diamond por error comio un pastel que no erra de el y arruino parte de la fiesta

Munchlax: munch munch *acercandosele mirando el pastel*

Diamond: no lax * algo enojado* recuerda que es para Platina

Entonces llegaron a la mansion berlitz y tocaron la puerta.

Inmediatamente un mayordomo los atendio disiendoles que pasaran a esperar pues , Platina se bada un baño

Ellos tomaron asiento en un sillon y diamond metio a lax en su pokeball porsi a el se le ocurria comer su pastel o atacar la cocina

Diamond: bien ahora a esperar a Platina jeje

Entonces Dia saco su pokereloj y empezo a ver la tv mientras ella venia.

Mientras tanto En las profundidades de la Torre Perdida

En una pequeña sala alumbrada con antorchas salia un Enderman de un portal extraño

Dario: muy bien creo que e llegado al mundo donde encontrare a el Liberador

Entonces Dario se teletransporto lejos de ahi y llego a las afueras la de la Torre

Dario: bien aqui es donde apareci * leyendo un cartel* se llama Torre Perdida

Dario: bueno sera hora de investigar el lugar

Entonces el se teletransporto lejos de ahi a buscar al chico

Mientras tanto en la sala de la mansion Berlitz

Diamond: agh ya se mestio artando de esperar *dijo algo molesto* creo que Pearl tiene razon

las mujeres tardan años en vestirse jaja

Entonces pudieron oirse pasos por las escaleras

Platina: Dia * dijo mientras bajada*

Diamond:oh Señorita Berli...

Entonces dia vio totalmente atonito el cambio de ropa de Platina

Llevaba unos jeans claros y unos tenis converss negros, una camiseta negras con un corazon enmedio, una pulsera roja y su tipico gorro

Platina: perdon por el retraso estaba cambiandome

Dia: no te preocupes * muy sorprendido* te vez hermosa

Platina: hay gracias Dia *algo roja* y dime cual es el motivo de tu visita

Diamond: am si * tratando de dejarla de ver* pues le traje este pastel

Platina : oh gracias Dia *tomando dicho pastel* se ve que esta delicioso

Diamond: si jeje eso espero

Entonces Platina lo puso en la mesa de su cocina y con un cuchillo corto 2 pedasos

Uno para ella y otro para Dia

Platina: mira traje 2 rebanadas para que las comamos juntos

Diamond: genial *tomando el plato con su rebanada de pastel*

Platina: y Dia como a estado tu dia

Diamond: bien, e estado algo aburrido puesto que ya casi no hay nada bueno

Platina: si jeje desde que paso la compra de la television suben puros programas de mitoligia

Diamond: si mitologia griega, Romana, egipcia, atlantica

Platina: azteca, apache, tolteca, española

Diamond: inca, islamica, arroz, frijol, papa,huevo, etc etc

Platina: hay dia * riendo* eres tan gracioso jeje

Diamond: jeje

Entonces ambos se comieron completo su pastel

Platina: bueno * tomando los platos* deja los llevo al frejadoooooooooooor

Entonces platina se hiba a caer pero justo antes de que su cabeza tocara el suelo

Diamond la sujeto poniendo una mano en su cabera y otra en su cabeza para que evitase caerser

Ella puso sus manos en su espalda y se miraron frente a frente

Su cabezas estan apenas 10 cm separadas y ambos podian verse el uno al otro

Dia apreciaba su hermoso cabello y su angelical rostro

Platina tambien podia ver su hermoso rostro y su perfume

Estaban a punto de besarse pero Diamond rapidamente reacciono levantandola al instante

Platina: dia * muy roja* gracias

Diamond: denada * muy nervioso* tengo que irme

Platina: pero dia

Dia: adios

Entonces rapidamente se fue corriendo hasta llegar a un bosque

Platina se quedo algo confundida de que habria pasado

Diamond: ok no puede ser * sentando enmedio del bosque* creo que estoy enamorado de la señorita Berlitz

Dia: no * se golpeo* no me puedo enamorar de ella

Dia: ella es mi amiga,

Dia: pero no me lo puedo negar, la amo, pero esto no puede ser, no puedo decirle que la amo, solo ve como rechazo a los miembros mas distingidos de todo sinnoh, si ellos no pudieron, quien dice que yo puedo

Entonces entre la sombras açun Enderman veia la escena

Dario: bien veamos * observando al chico* usa una camiseta negra con blanco y una bufanda roja y un gorro rojo

Dario: el tiene que ser *odservandolo* pero como un niño salvara a mi pueblo

Dario se cuestionaba haci mismo como un chico tan pequeño y debil acabaria con un dragon pero entonces recordo sus pasado

a el le decian que nunca haria nada grande y mirenlo, ahora esta en una dimencion alterna buscando al salvador

Dario: bien *acercandose* el tiene que ser

Entonces el llego rapidamente y toco su hombro

Diamond: quien eres *volteando al instante*

Entonces el tiro un grito y retrocedio al instante

Diamond: ¿QUIEN ERES? *ASUSTADO* O MEJOR DICHO ¿QUE ERES?

Dario: me llamo Dario *acercandose* soy un Enderman y no quiero hacerte daño

Diamond: un Enderman ? *algo cuestionado*

Dario: un Enderman es como yo

Diamond: eso veo * ya casi sin miedo pero preparado* y que es lo que quieres

Dario: te e buscado a ti

Diamond: a mi * algo sorprendido* y para que o que

Dario: para..

Entonces recordo que en la profecia deciaque el Enderman elegido tendria que guiarlo y entrenarlo para vencer al Enderdragon pero no deberia decirle su odjetivo hasta que el estuviera bien entrado y...

Dario: pues e venido a acompañarte

Diamond: en que o a que

Dario: a un viaje * fue lo priemro que se le ocurrio* un viaje alrededor de esta dimencion

Diamond: um viaje * penso* claro sera perfecto, un viaje por las 4 regiones me hara olvidar el amor de platina

Dario: exacto * penso *

Diamond: bien amigo esperame aqui ire a mi casa por unas cosas y nos vamos

Dario: deacuerdo

Entonces Diamond salio de hay a toda prisa

*en la casa de Diamond*

COMO QUE VAS A SALIR DE VIAJE

su madre pego el grito en el suelo, su hijo se iba por tiempo indefinido por las 4 regiones

Diamond: haci es madre, pienso salir de viaje

Madre: bueno y iras con amigos

Diamond: si con uno

Madre: con Pearl

Diamond: no con un nuevo amigo

Madre: y cual es su nombre

Diamond: Dario

Madre: esta bien, prometeme que me llamaras

Diamond: claro ire primero a jhoto que puedo ir caminando

Madre: deacuerdo hijo * dandole un poco de dinero* prometeme que te cuidaras

Dia: claro

Entonces Diamond salio de su casa

Madre: adios hijo cuidate

Dia: si madre hasta luego

Entonces Diamond llego a toda prisa hacia el bosque y encontro a su amigo Enderman

Dario: listo

Diamond: claro

Entonces ambos empezaron a caminar rumbo a jhoto

Diamond: tardaremos mucho en llegar a jhoto

Dario: claro que no

Entonces Dario tomo a Diamond de los brazos y se empezo a teletransportar de pueblo en pueblo

Diamond: puedes teletransportarte

Dario: si es una de nuestras peculiaridades

Entonces haci comenso la aventura de 2 aventureros

El entrenamiento apenas comienza...

Continuara...

Bueno mi nombre es .banda e inauguro esta nueva serie

Espero les guste mucho

lamento por traerla tarde

por motivos personales no pude traerla el lunes pero hoy si se las traigo

Cualquier comentario, duda o sugerencia es bien resivido

con cada review se dona 100 dolares para la salvacion de las Llamas que dien Ola k ase xD

chao chao


	3. Choque de DImenciones

- La Leyenda de Diamond -

Capitulo 2

"Dimenciones encontradas, jhoto y ooo"

*En el End *

Enderdragon: Como demonios escapo inutiles

El Enderdragon estaba muy enojado pues al parecer Dario habia escapado por el portal al End y no se habia tragado el cuento de la destruccion del portal y a los que los ayudaron estaba ya muertos

Enderdragon: eso les pasa por inbesiles. !Plaaaaaaaaaaack¡

Entonces llego un enderman con traje de color Plata y era el mas asecado al enderdragon pues ea su consejero

Plack: dijame mi amo

Enderdragon: cual es la posibilidad de que ese idiota vuelva

Plack: muy nula su majestad, la entrar al portal se produjo un choque de dimenciones

Enderdragon: y eso significa

Plack: que al entrar ala otra dimencion esta y la otra chocaron y desabilitaron ese puente

Enderdragon: interesante dime algo ... Podriamos apoderarnos de otras dimenciones

Plack: si mi amo, acabamos de perfeccionar una maquina para entrar a cualquier dimencion

Enderdragon: me parece bien, hagamoslo ahora

Plack: claro

Plack sabia que era una locura pues la maquina aunque estaba perfeccionada, no habia sido probada pero no refunfuñio pues sabia que podia costarle su vida

Entonces Plack fue a con los cientificos de la cuidad, aunque les parecio una locura, pero obedecieron

La maquina era una especie de Platino con una antena negra y una bola de diamante

Despues el Enderdragon llego

Enderdragon: muy bien has funcionar este bebe

Cientifico: claro

Entonces el cientifico activo una serie de circuitos y y el cañon lanzo un rayo gigante hacia un pilar de odsidiana y empezo a abrirse un portal

Enderdragon: funciona amigo, es sensacional

Pero, la maquina Exploto y el portal se hizo mas grande y despues exploto

Entonces el Enderdragon se enojo y fue a con el cientifico

Enderdragon: no que estaba perfeccionado

Cientifico: No amo solo fue un

Antes de completar la palabra el cientifico fue destruido con la mira del enderdragon

Entonces el se fue a su reino

Pero no sabia que acabada de fundir 3 mundos diferentes

*En algun lugar cerca de Jhoto*

Dario y diamond se habian cansado de teletransportarse y hiba caminando por un bosque

Diamond: oh vaya este mapa es muy confuso cuando llegaremos

Dario: tranquilo mira estamos aqui * indicando una parte del bosque* haci que solo hay que ir derecho hacia el Norte

Diamond: igual es complicado sabes.

Entonces se empezo a mover la hierba

Dario: oiste eso

Dia: que

Entonces aparecio un pequeño eevee comiendo

Dia: tranquilo es un eevee *acercandose a el* estas bien pequeño

Entonces el eevee solo movio su colita y sonrio

Dario: haci que esto es un pokemon * levantandolo* eres una criatura muy rara

el eevee solo se asusto un poco y dario la bajo

Dia: es una buena señal, significa que estamos cerca de jhoto, Eevee nos podrias mostrar el camino a jhoto

El eevee sonrio y muy valiente empezo a caminar

Dia: solo tenemos que seguirlo

Dario: deacuerdo, pero usare el mapa por si las dudas

Entonces el guia eevee empezo a llevarlos a jhoto

*Mientras en cuidad Pueblo primavera*

Una chica con una capa de doctora y un cabello cafe miraba el cielo

Crystal: awww que aburrido esta el cielo

Crystal se le fasinaba la astronomia y miraba constantemente el cielo pero casi nunca veia algo interesante

Crystal: bueno dare la ultima revisada al cielo

Entonces al ver por el telescopio vio una aurora de color negra verdesosa

Crystal: que rayos es esto...

*mientras tanto en otro lugar*

Una chica completamente de chicle que vivia en un reino hecho de caramelo odservaba las extrellas con sus 2 mejores amigos

Dulce Prinsesa: muy bien, alparecer el cosmos no muestra nada interesante

Mientras un estilo de perro de color naranja y caminando en 2 patas se acerco al lado de un chico de apoarentemente 15 años fueron

Jake: Bueno princesa que tanto ves en el cielo

Dulce Pincesa: solo reviso el espacio en busca de algo

Finn: que princesa busca aliens o algo haci

Dulce Princesa: mas bien todo lo que sea peligroso para el dulce...

Jake: que pasa princesa

Dulce Princesa: no Puede ser posible

Finn: que cosa

Dulce Princesa: ve por el telescopio

Entonces la dulce princesa le dio el telescopio y Finn vio un enorme agujero negro

Finn: wuoa que es eso

Dulce princesa: es una agujero de gusano interdimencional

Jake: a canijo que es eso

Dulce Princesa: un Portal capas de llevar a un odjeto lejos y nosotros estamos en su odjetivo

Jake y Finn : QUE *sorprendidos*

Entonces el castillo empezo a temblar

Dulce princesa: no ya empezo * agarandose de algo*

* mientras tanto con Dia y Dario*

Empezo a Verse el aura negra mas grande

Dario: oh no

Dia: que pasa

Dario: sabria que esto pasaria, nunca bedi darles los planos de ese maldito artefacto

Dia: oye me estas asustando

Entonces Dario tomo a Dia y a Eevee

Dario: tendremos que salir de aqui, dime eevee donde esta jhoto

Entonces eevee algo asustado apunto hacia el norte y el Enderman se teletransporto hacia alla

*en pueblo primavera*

Cristal: esa cosa es un agujero de gusano abierto

Entonces empezo a desatarse un terremoto

Crystal: ahhh * se cayo y salio hacia afuera* algo esta entrado

*mientras tanto en el dulce Reino*

Finn: princesa como paramos esto

Dulce Princesa: es imposible, esta cosa no la para nada

Entonces todo su mundo se empezo a rodear de una oscuridad profunda

Dulce princesa: agarrense de donde puedan

Y la fase de Teletransportacion empezo

*en una cueva *

Dario: tranquilos en esta cueva no nos pasara nada

Dia: y que rayos es esa cosa

Dario: es un portal dimencional partido

DIA: y que es eso

Dario: es como un teletransportador de otros mundos

Dia: oh entiendo

*en pueblo primavera*

Crystal: que clase de cosa esta entrando * mientras veia el cielo*

Entonces la aura desaparecio dejando ver algo terrorifico

Crystal: que rayos.

Entonces se pudo ver en el cielo una representacion del Planeta tierra pero con un gran crater que comia el 20% del Planeta

Crystal:oh rayos esto es horible

* en el dulce reino*

Finn: jack, princesa estanbien

Jack: tranquilo hermanito estoy bien * salio de un escritorio * y la dulce prinsesa

Dulce Princesa: Chicos... vean esto

La dulce princesa estaba afuera del castillo a lo que finn y jack fueron y vieron en el cielo un Planeta igual al suyo pero sin el crater alo que todos los presentes estaban atonitos

Fin...

Antes que nada

Lose lose integre 3 cosas diferentes pero Porque no

se me hizo una idea algo genial que salio de mi cabeza

espero les guste

sin mas hasta entonces y recuerden

con cada review se dona 100 dolares a las llamas que dicen ola k ase?

chao, chao.


	4. La tierra de Humanos

Capitulo 3

" La Tierra de Humanos"

*en alguna parte cer de Jhoto*

Dia: Que paso *abrazando a eevee*

Al parecer Dia y el pequeño eevee estaban en una cueva pues Dario les digo que se resguardaran ahi mientras el hiba a investigar lo sucedido

Dario: pues como decirtelo *mientras se centava* te acuerdas que esas aurora voreal era una teletransportador dimencional

Dia: algo asi ¿porque?

Dario: el portal al parecer se destruyo y hizo que un Planeta de otra dimencion se uniera a este universo

Dia: quieres decir que hay un Planeta de otra dimencion orbitando cerca del nuestro

Dario: claro, quieres verlo

Dia: si * tomando al eevee y poniendolo arriba de su cabeza*

Entonces Dia y Dario salieron a ver la dichosa tierra de ooo que esta a plena vista desde el cielo

Dia: vaya * muy sorprendido mientras el pequeño eevee se ocultaba dentro del abrigo de Dia muy austado* se parece mucho a nuestro planeta, pero y ¿ ese crater ?

Dario: no tengo idea

Dia: wuau y crees que tengan Planeado venir aqui

Dario: no tengo idea talvez ese planeta nisiquiera tenga vida inteligente o tal vez nisiquiera tenga vida

Dia: ooh *mientras el pequeño eevee sacaba su cabeza de su abrigo muy lentamente con algo de miedo* no tengas miedo pequeño eevee * ruge su estomago* oh creo que tengo hambre

Dario: creo que deberiamos comer algo ya se *teletransportandose y volviendo trayendo bayas * creo que es Hora de comer no crees

Dia: !SIIIIIII¡ *mientras el pequeño eevee salia de su abrigo muy contento* jeje ya somos 2 alegres jajaj

*en Pueblo Primavera"

Crystal: Profesor Oak Cree que haya viva en aquel Planeta

Crystal despues de odservar a aquel Planeta unirse a esta dimencion y pocicionarse junto a la tierra fue corriendo a decirle al Profesor Oak

Oak: pues siendo sincero no tengo la mas remota idea de si en ese Planeta haiga vida, pues ese enorme crater me deja intrigado, dudo que alguna forma de vida pudo haber sobrevivido a tal magnitud de explocion.

Crystal: tiene razon pero, que bederiamos hacer.

Oak: por el momento nada solo odservar su interaccion para que no ocurra nada malo con este nuevo Planeta.

Entonces Crystal y el Profesor Oak siguieron investigando dicho astro

*en la tierra de OOO"

Jake: crei que nadie mas tenia cohetes espaciales.

Dulce Princesa: es la Nave real solo se usa en caso de emergencias

Finn, Jake y la dulce Princesa se encontraban en una estacion espacial secreta lejos del Dulce Reino.

Dulce Princesa: okey chicos haganme el favor de traer las cosas para la expedicienso hacia aquel Planeta

Jake: deacuerdo Princesa

*mientras tanto atras de un generador *

¿: tengo que encontrar la forma de entrar a ese cohete, seguro en aqul Planeta estan mis queridas Fionna y Cake pero como entro *tomandose la barbilla* ya se, me escondere en el equipaje

Entonces aquel hombre con tunica azul y piel azul con una corana de oro y gemas de rubi de gran barba y gran nariz se introdujo dentro de una maleta de viaje aquel hombre es conocido como el rey helado

Despues Finn y Jake metieron todas las maletas y al rey helado en la Nave

Dulce Princesa: listo chicos vamonos

Finn y Jake: ok

Entonces todos fueron directamente a sus hacientos en el cphete que al estar levantado en 90 grados fue algo trabajoso

Y empezo el viaje hacia la Tierra

*en Pueblo Primavera*

Crytasl: profesor oak

Oak:que pasa

Crystal: tiene que ver esto es increible

Entonces el profesor oak tomo el telescopio y vio que un cohete o algo haci venia hacia la tierra y alparecer no era un misil sino una nave

Oak: impesionante no solo hay vida, sino que viene hacia aca y sabes mas o menos donde llegaran

Crystal: si mis calculos no fallan y su trayectoria no cambia llegara cerca del lago furia.

Derepente la puerta del laboratorio fue volada por un electrocañon de un magnezon quien encontro junto un Alakazam y un Salamance del quien estaba un hombre vestido de smokin negro

Oak: que quien es usted y porque a entrado haci

Deimus: soy deimus agente del FBI y vine por sus documentos acerca del planeta, Alakazam ahora

Entonces el Alakazam tomo todos los Documentos acerca del nuevo Planeta y se los entrejo a Deimus con sus poderees psiticos

Deimus: ujum Parece que las cosas estas llegaran al lago furia, Yo les aconsegaria que dejen esto a los profecionales

Entonces deimus su salamance y sus otros pokemons se fueron directo a el Lago furia

Crystal: o no Profesor que haremos, ese loco se los llevara y los torturaran

Oak: y lo tomaran como señal de guerra, hay que evitarlo

Crystal: como Tardaremos mucho para ir al Lago furia.

Oak: tranquila se quienes estan cerca de el Lago furia.

Entonces Oak saco su pokegear y empezo a llamar a alguien o algunos chicos que podrian ayudarlo.

*Cerca del lago Furia*

Una pareja de jovenes tomaban un helado cerca del Lago Furia, al parecer ellos y sus 2 Pikachus no hisieron que la aparicion del Planeta arriunara su cita.

el chico de cachuca roja llevaba una caja de regalo atras de del, de tal modo que la chica que la acompañaba de pelo rubio no lo viera.

Red: oye Yellow

Yellow: si Red-san

Red: oye ya que nos tenemos mucha confianse podrias llamarme solo Red

Yellow: um pues esque me da algo de pena decirte por tu nombre.

Red: tranquila solo te lo digo para que me tengas confianza

yellow: ok Red-sa... digo red

Red le respondio con una sonrisa a lo que ella tambien se sonrojo.

Red: por cierto quisiera darte esto *sacando su caja de regalo que aun me pregunto como nunca yellow la vio* es un regalo

Yellow: oemm esto *tomandolo y abriendolo* Oh un gorro de Pikachu y una mochila verde.

Red: si jeje yo la hise bueno ruby me dio algo de ayuda jaja * sacando sus manos que monstraban como se picaba con la abuja* pontelos

Entonces Yellow se puso el gorro que tenia las oreja de pikachu algo levantadas como si fueran de un conejo y su mochila

Yellow: gracias red-san *abrazandolo muy fuerte*

Red: denada * solo abrazandola algo rojo*

*entonces una llamada arruino tal momento *

Yellow: no vas a contestar Red-san

Red:no no creo que sea importante ademas dije que nada arruinaria nuestra cita

Yellow: Pero, talvez sea algo relacionado con, el Planeta que tenemos arriba

Red: bueno solo lo hare porque tu me lo propones *savando su celular viendo que era el Profesor oak y contestando* Profesor Oak que pasa estoy en una Cita

Oak: red gracias a Arceus te encuentro, nesecito tu ayuda urgente

Red: profesor le acabo de mencionar que estoy en una cita

Oak: es algo de vida o Muerte

Red: pero de que se trata *algo preocupoado*

Oak: supongo que ya sabras del Planeta vecino ¿no?

Red: si pero eso que tiene que ver

Oak: ese Planeta tiene vida y se una Nave con tripulantes de ese Planeta viene hacia aca

Red: me esta Tratando de decir que ese una especie de alienigenas viene para aca

Oak: si desafortunadamente un agente del gobierno se dio cuenta y va hacia su Pocicion hacia el Lago furia pues hay aterrizaran

RED: oh rayos y que quiere que haga

Oak: necesito que los ayudes a salir de ahi y lostraigas aca su vida y la sobreviviencia de este mundo depende de este mision puedes cumplirla puedes hacerlo.

Oak: red

oak: red estas ahi

RED: ya lo veo

Oak: que

Red: nos vemos luego

Entonces Red colgo y tomo a yellow y fueron corriendo hacia una donde una nave estaba por llegara la tierra

*minutos antes cerca de ahi*

Dia: muy buena la comida * limpiandose con una serviñeta y el pequeño eevee hiso lo mismo* nunca pense que de una simple caja podrias crear un horno y que con ese Horno pudieras hacer tan maravillosa comida jaja y como se llama esa caja

Dario: se llama caja de Crafteo. solo tienes que poner ciertos materiales en cierta pocicion y te daran cierto instrumentos.

Dia: vaya lo que mas me sorprende es que puedas hacerla pequeña y ponerla donde sea.

Dario: trucos que se e leido muchos libros en mi pueblo natal

Dia: vaya

Entonces pudieron ver el cohete que se acercaba hacia el lago furia

Dia: oh rayos que es eso

Entonces dario visualizo y vio el cohete que cairia cerca del lago y al voltar vio a un dragon de color azul y alas rojas que se acercaba con un hombre que tenia un aura negra

Dario: Dia

Dia: que sucede

Dario: es hora de que pruedes tus habilidades

Entonces dario tomo el horo y la mesa de crafteo y las metio en su bolsillo y tomo a Dia y a el Pequeño eevve y se teletransporto hacia donde aterizaria el cohete

*en el Cohete*

Dulce Princesa: Chicos Preparencen para el aterizaje

Jake: esto se pondra feo.

Entonces el cohete aterizo en una pequeña laguna cerca del lago furia

Finn: aaaaah *algo adolorido* estan Bien todos

Jake: si estoy vivito o almenos eso creo *peñiscandose* auchh creo que si

Finn: y la Dulce Princesa

dulce princesa: estoy bien chicos

Jake: ok creo que todos deberiamos salir no creen

Dulce Princesa: si pero hay que tener cuidado no sabemos si hay oxigeno

¿: tranquilos; hay oxigeno de sobra

Jake: hey quien digo eso

¿: aca arriiba

Entonces todos pudieron ver a marceline quien estuvo todo el viaje arriba de ellos pero siempre siendo invisible

Finn: hey como llegaste aqui

Dulce Princesa: si esta es una mision ultra secreta

Marceline: tranquilos todos solo me dio curiosidad que clase de cosas hay aqui

Dulce Princesa: aaaah en fin sera mejor salir.

Entonces todos cayeron del cohete cayendo en el pequeño lago

Dulce Princesa: pues al parecer si hay oxigeno y agua, hay altas probadilidades de vida

Entonces pudieron oir alñgo en la zona de carga de donde salio el Rey helado depsues de estar sofocado en la maleta

Rey Helado: hay canigo esa maleta se calentaba muy rapida jejeje

Dulce Princesa: tambien el Rey helado esta aqui.

Marceline: claro tu mision es super secreta.

Finn: no se preocupe Princesa nosotros nos encargaremos del Rey helado

Dulce Princesa: no Finn creo que entre mas seamos menos sera la probadilidad de quedarnos aqui barados, pero, Rey Helado para que quiso venir aqui

Rey Helado : jeje pues quuise saber si aqui habitan Alguien que e estado buscando por mucho tiempo.

Entonces de entre se movio algo de entre los matorales

Rey Helado: hay canigo Algo se movio

Entonces todos fueron atierra y se pusieron alerta.

Fiin: quien esta ahi

Jake: si pesentense ahora

Entonces Saliero de entre los matorales Red su Pikachu

Red: oigan Tranquilos vengo en son de Paz

Todos: aaaaaaaaaaah

Todos se sorprendieron y quedaron voquiabiertos, un ser Humano, de los que estaban extintos estaba hablandoles frente a frente y entonces Fiin se acerco a el para odservarlo a Lo que Red hiso lo msimo

Red y Finn:tu...

Red y Finn: eres...

Todos: UN HUMANO.

Jake: wuau otro Humano ademas de Finn

Red: increible pense que la Tierra era el unico Planeta con humanos

Finn: quieres decir... que hay mas ... humanos en... todo este Planeta.

Red: si, dehecho ven Yellow

Entonces Yellow salio muy timida por los aliens con su gorra de pikachu y mochila que extrañamente era igual que la de Finn.

Red: ella es Yellow mi mej...

Red no termino la frase cuando el Rey helado se acerco a ella como abeja a la miel

Rey Helado: Fionna eres tu

Yellow: emm *asustada*

Rey Helado: Fionna te e estado buscando desde que tengo memoria pero y Cake.

Entonces rapidamente salio Su chuchu y el rey helado la tomo

REY Helado: cake eres tu, hay canijo te hisiste mas pequeña y algo mas gorda

Entonces chuchu respondio dandole un Impactrueno

Rey Helado: hay canigo como se siente bien la reunion Familiar * entonces abrazo a yellow y a ChuChu a lo que Red se puso celoso y Jake vio eso e hiso su mano grande para tomar al Rey Helado jalandolo hacia el*

Jake: Tranquilo amigo que no acaba de decir que ella se llama Yellow

Entonces un Magnezon aparecio de la nada y con rayos Hizo que jake soltara al Rey helado y este callera pero no se desmayara

Finn: jake * llendo hacia el* estas bien

Jake: tranquilo Hermanito, solo fue una movidita de voltios

Despues todos menos Finn fueron levantados del suelo

Dulce Princesa: hey que esta pasando

Aparecio Un alakazam y a un lado de ahi Deimus

Deimus: baya los e encontrado Bien hecho alakazam ahora nos vamos

Red: espera no te los llevaras

Deimus: son asuntos federales no te metas idiota *empujandolo y cayendo al suelo*

Rey Helado: hey tu Hombre elegantes mas te vale degarnos ir o sentiras el Poder del hielo

Deimus: vaya hielo caya vegete alien alakazam vamonos

Pero entonces un valiente eevee salio del bosque y usa modisco en alakazam haciendo que todos cayeran

Deimus: hay que detestable Magnezon usa rayo

Pero entonces el magnezon fue envestido por un Tolterra que hiso que cayera al suelo

entonces un chico salio

Dia: bien hecho wig

Red: ¿diamond?

Deimus: les dije que no se metieran Salamance aparece y usa pulso dragon

Entonces aparecio dicho pokemon atacando a tolterra

Dia: wig usa roca afilada contra salamance

Tolterra dio en el blanco pero salamance no cayo

Deimus: alakazam magnezone ataquen al tolterra con lo mejro que tiene

Entonces ambos pokemons se levantaron y atacaron

Red: Aero usa tritura contra alakazam

*entonces aparecio Un aerodactyl que golpeo a alakazam debilitandolo por completo*

Yellow: chuchu usa poder oculto contra

chuchu lanzo unas especie de bolas de energia que golpearon a Salamance y el respondio lanzandole un pulso dragon alo que red fue a auxiliarla y el Rey helado se elevo

Rey Helado: tu Dragon infernal has Probocado mi ira al dañar a fionna Preparate a Morir

Entonces El rey helado lanzo rayos de hielo al salamance congelandolo por completo y cayendo debilitado y congelado

Jake: yo tambien quiero ayudar

Entonces Jake tomo al Magnezon y lo mando a volar (siendo grande claro)

Deimus: insolentes esto lo sabrana las auto...

Entonces atras de el aparecio Dario quien lo miro fijamente

Dario: eso no es Bueno

Dario lo tomo de la cabeza se teletrasporto y lo dejo en un desierto y le borro la memoria y volvio

Entonces todo se agruparon era muy extraño e incomodo todo lo que estdaba pasando pero Dario rompio el silencio

Dario: Red quieres que vayasmos todos con el profesor Oak cierto

Red solo movio la cabeza

Dario: muy bien todos tome tomensen de las manos

Entonces Dario los teletranporto a Todos.

Continuara...

hey hey hey a qui Manuel trayendoles otro episodio Mas de Leyenda de Diamond

espero les haya gustaqdo este capitulo

quisiera decirles que dejare de publicar unos meses la otra historia por algunas cuestiones personales pero oye almenos no les dejare de molestar con mis frikis historia

Bueno espero les haya gustrado este Capitulo

sin mas me despido y hasta luego

chao chao


	5. Hora de Aventura Pokemon

Capitulo 4

"Hora de la aventura Pokemon"

Oak: vamos Crys, no pierdas tiempo

Crys: si profesor solo me pongo esta chaqueta *poniendose una chaqueta azul nueva*

Crys y el Profesor Oak habian alistado todo para ir al Lago furia, pues sabian que no podrian llegar Red y los demas tan rapido a su Laboratorio.

O almenos eso creian.

Derepente empezarona aparecer unas extrañas Floresillas moradas

Crys: profesor mire *tomando unas*que seran

Oak: ahoraq no importa lo importante es...

Entonces se produjo un ruido extraño y ante ellos aparecio Dario

Crys: AHHHHHHH *grito* QUE ES ESO

Antes de que el profesor Oak digiera algo una voz conocida se escucho

Red: profesor

Oak: Red? donde estas *muy confundido pero sin dejarle la mirada a Dario*

Yellow: aqui profesor

En tonces el profesor lentamente levanto la mirada y vio a Red y a Yellow que estaban en lo alto de una libreria

Oak: como llegaron ahi

Dario: lo siento fue mi culpa, aun no perfecciono mis metodos de Teletransportacion colectiva

Dia: tranquilo Dario *saliendo de entre una cajas del laboratorio* Al menos estamos Bien

Crys: ¿Diamond? ¿que hacesa aqui?

Dia: larga historia pero donde estan los otros Chicos y Chicas

Jake: por aqui * saliendo deatras de una maquina junto a Finn quien estaba muy colmocionado* Al Parecer mi Hermanito le afecto la Teletransportacion

Dulce Princesa: no fue eso, talvez fue el shock de ver a mas humanos *saliendo de una habitacion*

Marceline: Puede que tengas razon, hace bastante tiempo que no veia otros humanos que no fuera finn *apareciendo en el techo*

Rey helado: Fionna donde estas *Saliendo dentre otra estanteria y dirigiendose hacia Yellow* hay dios santo no te hizo nada ese dragon cochinote

Yellow: n-o Gracias * algo asustada y apenada* Pero mi nom-bre es yellow

Rey Helado: QUE a no importa que uses tus apodos yo se que te llamas Fionna

Entonces Jake al ver a Red algo enojado agrando su mano alejando al Rey de Yellow a lo cual el profesor Oak y Crys se sorprendieron

Dario: bueno creo que esto es muy raro para ustedes.

Dia: si mejor porque no discutimos esto con un chocolate caliente y una hot cakes

Jake: yo apoyo a este chico, yo te ayudo.

Entonces todos asintieron y Jake y Dia fueron a la cocina del laboratorio mientras que Dario oak y crystal buscaban mesas y sillas para los demas.

1 hora despues...

Todos se encontraban en un patio atras del laboratorio sentados ,Finn seguia en shock viendo el cielo mientras el eevee lo veia algo distraido por su reaccion, y dia y Jake venia con la comida recien hecha.

Jake: aqui estan los bocadillos recien hechos

Dia: si esto esta delicioso *mientras veia la comida*

Jake: jejej este chico cocina excelente * entregandoles los bocadillos a todos*

Dulce Princesa: haci que usted es unos de los mayores exponentes del mundo pokemon profesor Oak

Oak: algo haci, e dedicado toda mi vida para aprender de los pokemon en todos los ambitos, y lo seguire haciendo

Crys: ademas el profesor es tambien poeta

Oak: bueno eso es en mi tiempo libre

Dulce Princesa que interesante *tomando su chocolate que Diamond preparo* Oh vaya que excelente chocolate quien lo Preparo

Jake: fue mi amigo dia Este amigo es un as en la cocina *mientras comia su hot cake* deverdad amigo debes enseñarme tu tecnica

Diamond en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se comio todo su plato de comida

Dia: perdon estaba comiendo, esto esta delicioso gracias Jake cocinas excelente

Jake: oh Porfavor

Crystal: y Dia dime ¿porque saliste de Viaje sin Pearl y Platina y como conociste a Dario?

DIa: pues a Dario lo conoci en el bosque cerca de la casa de la señorita berlitz y me propuso la idea y pues me parecio bien y pues lo de que me acompañaran Pearl y Platina no se me hizo buena idea yo tengo que aclarar mis ideas sobre ciertas cosas, y olvidar otras

Crystal: no sera por algo con Platina

DIa: que claro que no *algo nervioso* ella es mi amiga solo mi amiga quisiera que ...

no nada olvidenlo

Jake: guu a Dia le han robado el corazon esa tal Platina jejejeje

Dia: claro que si, digo que no, hay saben que olvidenlo

Jake: jejeje tranquilo amigo solo te diria que te pongas las pilas si quieres conquistarla, puede que ese Pearl te la quite.

Dia solo que quedo algo palido y todos se le quedaron viendo a jake menos Dario que se quedo Pensando muy raramente.

Jake: ok creo que mejor dejo ese Tema

Oak: como sea, diganme usted Dulce Princesa *algo titubiante* Como cree que paso esto

Dulce Princesa: nose por eso vine a este Planeta a averiguar algopero creo que no hay nada que ya sepamos *entonces empezo a ver a todos lados* Y finn?

cerca de un lago Finn odservaba un lago aun en shock mientras el eevee lo veia

Finn: un Planeta, con Mas humanos. Humanos

Entonces el eevee se trepo arriba de el llegando a su gorro

Eevee: eevee

Finn: humanos? Oh hola pequeño

El eevee reacciono lamiendole la car

Finn; jeje me haces cosquiyas

Entonces finn lo tomo y sento acarisiandolo

Finn: sabes esto es extraño quien diria que habia mas humanos en otro lugar

Eevee: eeve *âcurucandose en el *

Finn: jeje eres muy tierno *riendo* je esto es muy raro creo que me costara acostumbrarme

Entonces de entre la llerba llego Crystal

Crys: holas

Finn: oh hola

crystal: tu eres Finn cierto

Finn: em si y tu como te llamas

Crys: cristal pero me dicen Crys *sentandose* y como estas

Finn: jeje un poco confundido, esto es raro para mi

Crys: si me contaron que en tu mundo no hay humanos, o almenos eso parece

Finn: si es tan raro ahora me doy cuenta que no soy el unico humano en el universo

Crystal: mejor dicho en todoa la creacion

Finn: si eso jeje *mientras el pequeño eevee ronroneaba mas* jeje este chico es tierno

Crystal: si mira esto es un Pokemono

Finn: Pokemon?

Crystal: si son unas criaturas que habitan este Plantea tiene habilidades especiales o "magica"

Finn: osea Como?

Crys: si mira esta es una pokeball * enseñandosela* en esta cosa puedes meter a tus pokemons y liberarlos haci

Entonces lanzo su Pokeball sacando a su mega

Mega: miunnn

Finn: wuoa

Crystal: mira, Mega usa hojas navajas contra ese arbol

Entonces Mega lanzo unas hojas navajas tan filosas que destruyeron el arbol en cuestion de segundos

Crys: que tal

Finn: que intenso... y como puedo tener mi propio pokemon

Crys: facil, nesecitas una pokeball y ver al pokemon que quieras y lanzarsela

Finn: wuoa y como consigo una

Crystal: en tiendas, pero toma una *dandole una pokeball* ahora debes encontrar un pokemon

Finn: genial *tomando la pokeball* y donde habra uno

Entonces Finn empezo a ver a los alrededores y el eevee se levanto y se puso delante de el

Crys: parece que Eevee quiere que lo atrapes,

Finn: quien *mirando a todos lados y detreniendose en eevee* a tu bueno *entonces le lanzo la pokeball y lo capturo*

Crys: genial ya tienes a tu propio pokemon * muy contenta*

Finn: si y como lo saco de aqui

Crys: solo debes tocar el boton de enmedio y lanzarla y el saldra

Finn: a ok

Entonces finn toco el boton y lanzo la pokeball y eevee salio

Finn: vaya y ahora como lo meto

Crystal: solo apunta la pokeball a el y y preciosa el boton y entrara

Entonces finn lo hizo y volvio a su pokeball

Crys: genial ya sabes como sacar y capturar pokemon

Finn: si, y que hacen tanto haya

Crys: nose quieres ir a ver

Finn: claro

Entonces ambos fueron al patio y aparecio en otro lado Marceline

Marceline: menos mal que tome una pokeball de la chica esta, segun esto atrapa esas cosas e umm * se oyeron unos ruidos* o mejor me escondo

Entonces Marcy se escondio y Dario aparecio.

Dario: ese tal pearl puede ser un problema como dijo Jake, Umm creo que tendre que desaserme de el, lo bueno que se donde vivie y ese lugar esta cerca del portal

Entonces empezaron a salirle flores moradas y Marceline tomo una y salio teletransporta pero ella no llego especificamente donde fue dario

Marceline : whoa eso fue extraño * parandose viendo el extraño mundo* Que es esto

¿: Giiiiiiiia

*en la casa de Pearl*

Pearl dormia felizmente en su cama y derepente se escucho un estruendo

Pearl: que fue eso * levantandose y prendiendo la luz*

Entonces pudo a ver a dario

Pearl: AAAHHHHHHHH *grito*

Dario: es hora de que no estorbes

Entonces dario lo tomo del hombro y lo teletransporta a una extraba habitacion pero habia un Portal

Pearl: que es eso? que quieres de mi

Dario: adios

Entonces dario lo empujo dentro del portal y Destruyo el mismo para que no volviera a Molestra

dario: eso servira ahora a volver a con Los demas

Entonces Dario se teletransporto hacia los demas.

Continuara...

jeje hola chicos espero les haya gustado este capitulo muy corto esque por falta de tiempo no pude seguirlo pero les prometo un capitulo mas largo

Cualquier comentario y opinion se agradece

Hasta la Proxima.


	6. El Nether Welcome the Hell

Capitulo 5

The Nether, Welcome the Hell.(Bienvenido al infierno).

Pearl: ahhh creo que me golpee la cabeza * sovandose* y hace mucho calor.

Pearl se encontraba tirado en una cueva muy oscura donde no podia ver nada

Pearl: aaagh no veo nada *mientras se paraba y se sovaba la cabeza* o ahi hay luz

Entonces, Pearl fue a la luz, sin esperar lo que le esperaria a la salida

Pearl: espero que no este muy lejos de casaAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Entonces, Pearl pudo apreciar un mundo infernal.

Habia cascadas de lava y mares de magma en todas partes, el fuego abundaba en todas partes y el piso era una especie de piedra de color rojo fuerte y unas extrañas luces amarillas que alumbraban un poco como si la lava no alumbrara ya.

Pearl: pero que rayos es esto * viendo el lugar olvidandose de su dolor de cabeza* esto definitivamente es el infierno.

Entonces pudo apreciar una extraño ser, era como un hombre pero fucionado con un cerdo y tenia partes de carne podrida que dejaban ver su esqueleto y sus organos vitales descompuestos y tenia en su mano una Espada de oro y en su cabeza un casco del mismo material.

Pigman: Hola extraño, no pareces ser de aqui

Pearl solo reacciono asustandose y cayendo en el suelo

Pearl: qu-que co-cosa eres tuu? (muy asustado)

Pigman: soy Dalton, jefe de vigilancia del costado numero 3 de la fortaleza de los Pigman

Pearl: y que rayos es un pigman? *asustado*

Pigman Dalton: los Pigman somos nosotros, un ejercito con un unico odjetivo, la conquista total del Nether

Pearl: y el Nether * levantandose* es este lugar

Pigman Dalton : asi es, nuestra mas gloriosa y suprema dimencion, pero usted de donde viene, hace mas de 50 millones de años que no vemos un Humano.

Pearl: pues yo , pues exactamente nose como entre aqui, solo una cosa negra de ojos morados me desperto y me tiro a un portal, y desperte en una cueva.

Pigman Dalton: ya veo, venga aqui con mis superiores para que dictaminen que hacer contigo

Pearl: a que te refieres?

Pigman Dalton: que entraste a territorio de los Pigman y debes entrar al castillo para ser examinado para saber si no eres peligroso

Pearl: deacuerdo talvez me expliquen como salir de aqui

Entonces Dalton se lo llevo a la guarida de los Pigman donde lo entrego con su superior el skeleton 3 de los 3 skeletos hermanos de la guarida de los Pigman, los cuales eran una especie de esqueletos completamente negros y tenian espadas de piedra

Skeleton 3: hemos tenido problemas, desde la caida del ala omega en el mar de los Magmacube nuestro ejercito necesita un milagro para resurgir

Skeleton 2 : y como que milagro hermano, que llege el Rey

Skeleton 1: eso ya seria un verdadero milagro, desde que el tal Gunter salio de aqui, las esperanzas de que el elegido aparesca son muy minimas

Entonces llego Dalton primero.

Dalton: trio de skeletons *asiendo una reverencia* he traido a un instruso del costado numero 3 de la fortaleza

Skeleton 1: que otro Magmacube, encierralo como los demas

Dalton: no mi señor, por mas raro que paresca, es un Humano.

Trio de sketelons: ¡QUEEE!

Los hermanos se quedaron impactados, un Humano, en el Nether y es su fortaleza, ademas , el rey segun los profetas, seria un Humano.

Skeletons 2 : no nos estaras bromeando otra vez verdad Dalton.

Skeleton 3: si, como la vez que dijiste que el Ghast alfa habia destruido una fortaleza extinta de los Magmacube

Dalton: no mis señores, miren, Extraño entra

Entonces muy confuso, Pearl entro y tambien se sorprendio un poco al ver a los Skeletos pero en este mundo podria pasar cualquier cosas

Pearl: neh? Hola, soy Pearl quisiera saber como...

Entonces, antes de que Pearl terminara, Los skeletons le hicieron reverencia enfrente de Pearl hecho que lo puso aun mas confundido.

Pearl: emm que pasa aqui.

Skeleton 3 : eres tu Rey de las perlas

Skeleton 2 : el que nos llevara a la Gloria.

Skeleton 1: del nether.

Pearl: haber esperen, como que su rey?

Skeleton 3: si tu eres el que profetisaron los Profetas, tu seras el que nos llevara a la victoria.

Pearl: pero yo *pensando* umm talvez si les sigo la coriente me diran como salir de aqui * en la realidad* ok si yo el rey de los pigman

Entonces los skeletons se empezaron Parar y el numer se fueron muy rapido

Skeleton 2: tenemos que darle su coronacion, Dalton lleva a su majestad al atrio central, y dile a Nelly que traiga la corona

Entonces el skeleton se fue, y Dalton se lo llevo.

Dalton: asi que seras nuestro Rey, no te olvides de mi cuando te coronen,

Pearl: claro amigo.

Dalton: oh amigo del rey, es todo un honor

Pearl: jaja solo dime Pearl.

Dalton: ok Rey Pearl.

Pearl: bueno es un comienso

Entonces entraron a una habitacion hecha de oro, y cuarzo gigante

Pearl: woa no escatiman en gastos jaja

Entonces aparecio una chica muy sexy con un bikini cafe que estaba algo desgastado, tenia una especie de gorro desgastado con la forma de un craneo humano y su espada de oro, y Pearl se enamoro.

Pearl: oh arceus, quien eres tu

Dalton: es nelly, NELLY POR AQUI *grito*

Entonces Nelly se quedo algo impactada al ver a Pearl,pero sabia que no debia llamar la atencion.

Nelly: que paso Dalton

Dalton: Dice el Skeleton 2 que te prepares para la coronacion del Rey Pearl...

*mientras tanto en Sinnoh*

En la mansion Berlitz, Platina miraba su Patio, muy pensativa

Platina: que abra pasado con Diamond, desde que se fue a viajar a quien sabe donde no lo e visto ummm

Entonces pudo ver un pequeño bidoof que le robo una pequeña joya que tenia en su brasalete.

Platina: oye ven aqui eso cuesta mucho

Entonces Platina lo persiguio pero cayo en una extraña masmora.

Platina: auch maldito bidoof *sovandose* hiso que cayera en esta cueva.

Entonces se levanto y empezo a buscar una salida.

Platina: como salir deaqui, eso bidoof no se saldra con la suya, y que es ese sonido

Entonces Platina se dirigio a un portal igual al que habia entrado pearl y vio como salian una flores moradas.

Platina: que es esto? sera un Portal alñ Mundo distorcion? no creo mejor mejor me voy

Pero entonces una extraña fuerza la empeso a jalar hacia el.

Platina: AAAAAA dejame.

Entonces entro al portal.

*En el atrio de Los pigman *

Pearl se encontraba en su Trono y a su izquierda Dalton

y a la Derecha los 3 skeletons

Skeletons 2: hoy es un dia de celebracion para los Pigman, hoy coronamos a el Rey Pearl, Nelly, trae la corona del Rey

Entonces Nelly llego y se puso delante de Pearl

Nelly: oh señor pearl, yo la ultima protectora de la corona que una vez hiso el desaparecido Gunter, me honro en coronarlo

Pearl: ok preciosa, dale

Pero antes de que se la pusiera le digo

Nelly: losiento

Pearl: que?

Entonces Nelly le puso la corona y Pearl.

EN LA MENTE DE PEARL

Pearl: donde estoy todo se puso oscuro acaso Nelly me hiso algo

Derepente aparecieron la imagen de sus seres mas queridos

Su padre y su madre, sus pokemon y su amigo dia aunque extrañamente no estaba Platina.

Pearl: que hacen ahi.

Entonces aparecieron Platina con un extraño bikini rojo, su cabello hecho de fuego y una espada de Fuego y una corona parecida a la de la dulce princesa, pero con una ghema abajo mas grande y otra ariba y aparecieron una extrañas creaturas, eran como unas varas amarillas envueltas en fuego con una cara

Pearl: Platina, que te paso quie es esto

Entonces Platina y sus secuases quemaron y destrosaron a sus familiares y amigos y pokemon y Platina decapito a sus padres.

Pearl: que NOOOOOOOO * tirandose llorando* quien eres tu no eres Platina porque lo has hecho

Entonces Platina lo vio con cara de odio y los secuases fueron a atacarlo, para matarlo

Pearl: no alejense de mi * corriendo*

Entonces..

Voz: yo puedo protegerte

Pearl: que cosa

Entonces una onda expansida destruyo a los blazes menos a uno

Pearl: que, quien eres tu

Voz: soy tu una parte de ti voltea arriba

Pearl entonces reconocio que era la corona.

Pearl: ok la corona me estab ablando, no importa si puedes ayudarme ayudame

Voz: solo has lo que te diga *entonces aparecio una espada de oro y con incrustaciones de diamante* Tomala has lo que te diga

Pearl: ok creo * entonces toma la espada* que hago con esto

Voz: matalo

Pearl: que *sorprendido*

Voz: si quieres vivir debes hacerlo es por tu bien

Pearl: supongo

Entonces Pearl ataco al Blaze y lo destruyo y lo destroso.

Pearl: aha ah puedo sentirlo, la adrenalida en mi cuerpo es es excitanta jajaja *rio desquisiadamente*

Entonces vio a Platina.

Pearl: tu maldita mataste a las personas que mas quiero, debes morir

Entonces fue a atacarla pero ella huyo

Pearl: cobarde, pero ahora te conbatire a ti y atodo tu imperio sera una venganza

Voz: si sigue asi

Pearl: jajaj jaja jajajajaja *risa desquisiada*

*afuera*

El rey Pearl habia demostrado vencera un Blaze sin piedad algo que asusto un poco a Nelly porque pudo ver el poder de la corona, y los skeletons se quedaron atonitos por su poder

Skeleton 2: su transformacion esta lista rey Pearl

Pearl: a si es, cuando atacaremos a esos Blazes

Skeleton 1 : pronto debemos planear el proximo ataque

Pearl: ok estoy listo, *empuñanmdo su espada* vamos por el exito del Nether.

Estaba listo , El rey de los pigman estaba listo para luchar, pero

Y los Blazes, estaban listos.


End file.
